


Cover for "All Yours" by roxymissrose

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art off livejournal. NSFW
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cover for "All Yours" by roxymissrose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199668) by [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose). 




End file.
